1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to a secondary battery, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, unlike primary batteries which are not rechargeable, secondary batteries are charged and discharged. Small-sized secondary batteries are widely employed in high-technology electronic devices such as cellular phones, laptop computers, and camcorders while large-capacity secondary batteries are typically used for driving motors of electric automobiles or hybrid automobiles. Among various kinds of secondary batteries, lithium secondary batteries are being widely used because they have a relatively high operational voltage and a relatively greater energy density per unit weight. Lithium secondary batteries are being produced in a variety of shapes and are exemplified by cylinder type batteries, can type batteries, pouch type batteries, and so forth.
A lithium secondary battery is generally configured to include an electrode assembly having a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate and a separator, and an electrolyte interacting with the electrode assembly using a chemical reaction. The electrode assembly and the electrolyte are housed in a bare cell.